pet_adoptablesfandomcom-20200215-history
Avatar Pageant
Avatarpageant_01.png|Submit avatar into Avatar Pageant Avatarpageant_02.png|Vote for your favorite Avatarpageant_03.png|Closed until winner is announced The is where members can enter their avatars to compete against other members based on the daily theme. Whichever avatar gets the most votes based on how well it fits the day's theme will win. Members can vote by clicking the Vote? button on their favorite avatar once daily, and in doing so, will also earn 100 ZC. The prize for winning the pageant includes 1500 ZC and one random pet, varying in rarity. If the pageant is tied between members, the prize money is shared and each member will get one random pet. Past pageant winners can be viewed by clicking the View Past Pageant Winners button, displaying the member, number of votes, date won, theme and image. How to Enter To enter, simply customize or purchase some clothing and items from the Avatar Clothing Shop. Once satisfied, avatars can be submitted via the Avatar Pageant page or from the sidebar under Your Avatar. Entries cannot be modified after they have been submitted. Avatars must be submitted by 4:00 PM server time for voting, where all entries are hidden therefore after. The winner is announced at 4:00 AM and members may once again submit after this time. List of Themes (Alphabetical) *At the Beach *Autumn *Back to School *Baseball *Basketball *Beautiful in Blue *Best Cosplay *Boldest *Brightest *Camping *Carnival *Cartoonish *Circus *Coolest *Couch Potatoe *Crazy Cat Lady *Cutest *Dark Ages *Explorer *Fanciest *Farming *Food *Football *From the 50s *From the 80s *From the 90s *From the Middle Ages *From the Victorian Era *Futuristic *Geisha *General *Going to Work *Great in Green *Grossest *High Fashion *Historic *Historical *In the Jungle *Knight *Mad Scientist *Millionaire *Most Adventurous *Most Athletic *Most Classy *Most Extravagant *Most Like a Baby *Most Like a Celebrity *Most Like a Chef *Most Like a Cop *Most Like a Dentist *Most Like a Disney Character *Most Like a Drawing *Most Like a Fairy *Most Like a Famous Actor *Most Like a Famous Rapper *Most Like a Gamer *Most Like a Gardener *Most Like a Ghost *Most Like a Hillbilly *Most Like a Hipster *Most Like a Holiday *Most Like a Magician *Most Like a Meme *Most Like a Monster *Most Like a Painting *Most Like a PA Pet* *Most Like a Pop Star *Most Like a President *Most Like a Student *Most Like a Superhero *Most Like a Teacher *Most Like a Thief *Most Like a Vampire *Most Like a Video Game Character *Most Like a Villain *Most Like a Wizard *Most Like a Zombie *Most Like an Action Hero *Most Like an Ancient Fighter *Most Like an Artist *Most Like an Author *Most Like Royalty *Most Out of Place *Mythology *Nerdiest *Old Film *Pet Sitter *Pilot *Plainest *Prehistoric *Preppiest *Pretty in Pink *Punk *Represent a Country *Road Trip *Samurai *Scariest *Silliest *Sleepover *Smelliest *Snow Queen or King *Summer *Talent Show *Tennis *The Old West *Tourist *Under the Sea *Victorian Era *Vikings *Vintage *Wedding Day *Weirdest *Winter *Worst Dressed *PA stands for Pet Adoptables Pets Available (Rarity) Common *Crested Gecko *Mountain Chickadee *Plains Zebra *Shih Tzu Dog Uncommon *Akita Dog *American Staffordshire Terrier *Eastern Bearded Dragon *Brown Hyena *Catahoula Leopard Dog *English Spot Rabbit *Horned Parakeet *Japanese Spitz *Jellyfish *Keeshond Dog *Mountain Cottontail *Panther Chameleon *Savannah Cat *Sun Bear *Tennessee Walking Horse *Virginia Opossum Rare *Aardwolf *Barbary Lion *Canis Chrono *Chinese Crested Dog *Dragon Dove of Lyza *Hourglass Hare *Jaguarundi *Maned Wolf *Monocled Cobra *Peacock Gryphon *Polish Hound *Pyramid Camel *Tibetan Fox *Wadjet Dog *Warped Dragon *Witherwing Mega Rare *California Sea Lion *Chilean Pudu *Common Potoo *Nile Crocodile *Northern Quoll *Red Kangaroo *Sand Cat Extinct *Dark Flying Fox *Dire Wolf *Giant Ground Sloth Category:Features